Unexpected Love
by sillehrabbitz
Summary: Ellisana marries Professor Grabiner during her first year at Iris Academy as a result of a horrible mistake. Now she is in the middle of her sophomore year. Love is found in the strangest places...A fluffy mess.
1. A Marriage to be continued

**::NOTES FROM THE SILLEH FANFIC WRITER:**

* * *

**-**Magicial Diary is not my own. Go play it. It is like Harry Potter on crack with a dating sim on the side.

-Professor Grabiner is a wee-bit on the OOC side because I kinda made him soften up a bit as a result of Ellisana being married to him for one year. He is used to Ellisana visiting him, but often he has kicked her out citing she is disruptive, distracting, and annoying. He also often says she should be studying! :

-I might add another fanfic about the 'development' of these two characters over the year...such as letters they exchanged over the summer. Those would be amusing and how Ellisana's grandparents reacted to her getting so many letters, "Is it a boy from school you like?" :P

-Or maybe I will continue this story or maybe both! We shall see!

-Ellisana is my original character of my first play-through of Magical Diary. She is a bit of a nerdy kind of witch. She hungers for knowledge. She enjoys learning as a wildseed witch who came into this magical world by surprise. She is terrible at gym class. She pretty much avoids going to that. She attends all of her magic classes regularly. She is rather awkward, quirky, and clumsy in her own little way...a wee bit of outcast sprinkled in there. She becomes more of one when she gets married to Professor Grabiner. Before the events of January 25th 2011, she had a bit of a schoolgirl crush on Grabiner. She would probably not admit that to him though. XP However, she has a sad past she rarely talks about. The day she discovered she had magical powers was also the day she lost her parents in a house fire. Her magic kept her safe from harm, but her parents were not so lucky. She lived with her grandparents until she got contacted to go to Iris Academy.

-I keep playing MBLAQ's Winter Rain while writing the other chapters to this fanfic: watch?v=aqIpeDViOhw :)Kudos to kpop ballad songs!

* * *

**Chapter I: A Marriage...to be continued..**

**A year ago, Ellisana O'Faolain made the stupidest decision of her life.**

A year ago she was wildseed freshman at Iris Academy in Horse Hall. She was a talented student who worked hard to achieve top marks. She became class treasurer and took on important responsibilities to help the freshman class. She thought of herself as a smart and cautious girl who stayed out of drama or trouble. She never got a demerit in her life.

Then suddenly one day, her life changed forever in the middle of her freshman year. It was January 25th 2011. Her quiet and calm life began to get stormy ever since this eventful day. It was supposed to be an average Saturday for Ellisana O'Faolain. She woke up early every Saturday. She was getting ready to deliver weekly allowances to her fellow freshman class members. She heard a strange and unusual noise coming from a nearby room and walked inside.

In the room, she saw Professor Grabiner on the floor and a Magus demon in front of him. She thought he was in danger. She jumped instantly into the situation thinking he needed help. The demon was ready to hurt Ellisana and then another professor walked in suddenly. Professor Potsdam said something about Ellisana being House of Grabiner to make the demon back off of her. It was quite the confusing situation to Ellisana. The demon disappeared. Professor Potsdam told her in a rushed manner that she had to get married that very day! She suddenly ended up having to marry Professor Grabiner in order to save herself from the Magus demon. It was an embarrassing and troublesome memory at first. She became Ellisana Grabiner..the accidental wife of a Professor?!

Many of her friends alienated her after finding out they were married. Many thought she was 'sleeping' with the Professor all along and that is why she got such high grades. It upset her. Not many let Ellisana explain the story behind her marriage. Her freshman year was ruined by one moment of courage and confusion. In all the loneliness of it all, she oddly found comfort in her husband by 'paper'. She slowly began to get closer to the mysterious and bitter teacher that she once feared and admired at the same time.

One year later, Ellisana became a sophomore at Iris Academy. She still continued to work hard despite the rumors and alienation she often experienced. She worked hard to try and get to know Grabiner a little more as well. She secretly was falling in love with him and his unique charms that not many noticed about him. Professor Grabiner was an intelligent and protective man, who had an air of mystery to him. However, he was cold and indifferent to her. She wondered how he often felt about her. His mood was constantly changing and she could not tell where their relationship was heading. Well... also if there even was a relationship in the first place! She was quite confused.

Then suddenly…January 25th came again. The calendar in her room had January 25th 2012 circled as an important day. The next day was where Ellisana could divorce Hieronymous Grabiner. Today marked a year since they were married by accident. Ellisana and Professor Grabiner were in Professor Grabiner's chambers during the early evening hours sitting at a table by candlelight.

Ellisana had barged her way into his chambers like always. She watched him read a book and would often talk to him about any small thing that would come to mind. Ellisana suddenly let out a yawn, "Oh...I'm sorry."

Professor Grabiner's eyes narrowed and he glared at her a bit irritated "I see that I am keeping you up Ellisana. I suggest you go back to the dorms. I do not wish to have the time-wasting chore of carrying you back to the dorms tonight." He shuddered at the thought of that, "I detest the thought of having another vile rumor spread. The urge to lock you in the underground dungeons of our school would rise."

Ellisana smiled sweetly despite his threat. He was all talk and no bite. This was probably the tenth time he threatened to lock her in the school dungeons. She chuckled, "No worries Professor! I will not fall asleep! I want to stay for a little longer today!" She wondered if he knew what today was. Today it was January 25th 2012. A year of being married...on paper that is. In a day, Ellisana or Professor Grabiner could suggest divorcing. Ellisana figured that he would be very much willing to remove her from his already complicated life. She thought she was like a thorn in his side often. Ellisana looked down, "You do know it has been a year since we have been...married...You know we married to save my life?"

Suddenly the atmosphere felt serious.

"Ella..." His voice became serious, "This is hard for me to admit, but I have grown quite attached to your company over this past year. Yes, you were like a thorn in my side, but after a while...you seem to get used to the pain I suppose."

Ellisana looked shocked. She blinked a few times. Generally Grabiner was very cold and indirect about his feelings toward her. It was odd that he was even using her nickname "Ella" instead of Ellisana as well. When did he ever use that? During the course of their year married, she would often get kicked out of his chambers if she overstayed her welcome. She blinked, "Really Sir?"

Professor Grabiner nodded, "I would not go as far as to lie to my wife." He looked down at a book of his on the table slightly, "However, I feel that it might be best that we will part our separate ways tomorrow. You are still young and you will miss out on life because you are married to me."

Ellisana saw him look down at his book. He often hid his true feelings by cooping himself up here in his chambers reading the hours away. She got up and pulled his book off the table. She was feeling brave just like she was a year ago when she saved his life. She sat on his lap and looked into his eyes, "Hieronymous, what if I were to tell you...I don't care for the petty nonsense I will miss out on." She smiled and put her arm on his shoulder, "What if I were to tell you, I prefer sitting at this table reading with you and learning all there is to know. What if I were to tell you…" She stopped looking a bit scarlet.

Professor Grabiner felt how warm and soft his wife Ellisana was. They rarely touched and he often kept his distance from Ellisana. It strangely felt 'right'. He did not push her away for once. He closed his eyes for a moment then looked at her, "Tell me what? Go on."

It was quite odd that Professor Grabiner even let her stay seated on his lap, he usually kept his distance from Ellisana. Ellisana continued, "That I love you and want to be your wife…for real now. Not just on paper. I want to be more than a wife on paper Hieronymous." She bravely pulled in and kissed him on the cheek and then looked into his eyes lovingly.

Professor Grabiner pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace for the first time, "Then we shall continue to be husband and wife, if you wish. I warn you, it may not be an easy path for you Mrs. Grabiner."

Ellisana rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes enjoying this rare warm embrace from Professor Grabiner, "Mrs. Grabiner knows this, but she will continue to try to please him."

Professor Grabiner whispered in her ear, "Well for starters, you need to continue getting high marks. Mrs. Grabiner needs to be the best in her class. Otherwise she will tarnish the Grabiner name! The moment..your grades slip, I will divorce you!"

Ellisana giggled nervously, "There is no need to worry about that! I'm an excellent student Hieronymous! I live to study magic as a wildseed witch! My family is non-magical and...I have been blessed with such powers! I might as well take advantage of the opportunity and learn all there is to know about magic. That is how I feel about learning"

Professor Grabiner stroked her hair gently and nodded, "I know. Unfortunately, a few Horse Hall freshmen tend to say you sleep with me to get extra merit points on exams. Fortunately they are the ones that score so little merit points and have barely any skills. Not even worth me deducting points secretly for them accusing of my clever wife of such foul horseplay. They spend so much time spreading rumors when they could be studying. How wasteful!"

Ellisana blushed a bit, "You are right. They are wasting their time. They should study more instead of spreading dirty lies about me! I wish they would not spread such rumors. You are way harder on me because I am your wife and you have such high academic standards for someone of that caliber. They would be surprised to know…I now spend all weekend in the library reading additional books not covered in class."

Professor Grabiner nodded, "I do have quite high standards for you to meet. Mmm…I wonder if you will ever reach my level Ella." He pulled Ellisana closer and daringly kissed her on the lips.

Ellisana was stunned at first. He had not kissed her since the May Ball last year when she admitted she had never been kissed before. This kiss felt more like a loving kiss between a husband and wife this time. It felt so sudden to her. Did he love her too? She kissed him back gently, "Professor I should let you get back to your reading." She pulled away from him and got up out of his lap, "I am distracting you from your work."

Professor Grabiner felt strangely tired and oddly felt like curling up with Ellisana. It was an odd feeling, but he was a man who once lost a love in the past. He did not like to talk about that. He spent most of his life alone. This was the longest relationship he had ever since the one love he lost tragically. It was strange, he was starting to think, maybe a part of him could try...to love again. He shook his head, "I can make an exception for Mrs. Grabiner for today only. It is a special occasion."

He took off his wizard hat and put it on the table. He rose up and looked towards his bed. He let out a yawn.

Ellisana saw him looking towards the bed and froze a bit. _Does he want me to..I AM NOT READY FOR THAT! I...just confessed today. That is moving too FAST!_

Professor Grabiner gently grabbed Ellisana by the hand. His hand was warm and welcoming, "I'm tired. I want to sleep. My mind has been restless today. It was just filled with so many thoughts. I just want to fall asleep with Mrs. Grabiner next to me."

Ellisana blinked._ Oh he just wants me to lay with him. Phew! That..I can do for him...for now at the very least._

Professor Grabiner got into his bed and looked up at Ellisana, "Is that much to ask for?"

Ellisana shook her head, "Of course, I will comfort my husband. I recall that I vowed to give you my courage and kindness." She moved next to him and Professor Grabiner curled up next to her. He closed his eyes and fell asleep holding her hand tightly.

He muttered in his sleep, **"I don't…want to lose…Mrs. Grabiner. I never want to lose anyone close to me…never again. I will protect her with my life."**


	2. Ellisana the Troublemaker

**Chapter II: Ellisana the Troublemaker**

Ellisana woke up to bright warmth of mister golden sun beaming in from Professor Grabiner's bedroom window. She blinked a few times. She found herself in Professor Grabiner's bed. She was very close to him and they were still holding hands tightly. She suddenly remembered that she never went back to her dorm room last night and turned a bit red at the thought.

Professor Grabiner's hand still tightly held onto Ellisana's hand. He looked to be in a deep sleep as Ellisana slipped her hand away from his. She sat up and looked closely at the sleeping Professor Grabiner. He looked so peaceful and kind when he was asleep. This was quite the opposite of how he usually was. A bit cute, but that peace and quiet would not last long.

Ellisana put her hand on his head and patted it gently. She remembered how he spoke last night. He was probably remembering how he lost his dead girlfriend Violet when he was younger. He did not like to talk about his painful memories from the past. She did not blame him because she also did not like to talk about her painful memories from her past.

She could greatly relate to Grabiner when she heard the story from Professor Potsdam. She personally experienced the loss of both of her parents in a fire. At the same time, she also discovered she had magical powers when she was thirteen. Her magical powers saved her from the house fire, but her parents were not so fortunate. It was best to keep the past buried. It was a long time ago. It was time to live in the present for both Ellisana and Grabiner.

She slowly got up and sneakily escaped out of Grabiner's chambers being as quiet as a mouse. She hoped none of her classmates noticed she spent the night in his chambers. Professor Potsdam probably would be overjoyed. She constantly nagged her about the status of her current relationship with Grabiner. She gently put her hand on her head and pat down her long blue hair. She hoped she looked presentable for class.

Then she realized something. The class she was going to today was…**HIS** Red Magic class. She went back to her dorm to get ready for class. Inside her dorm room, her two roommates were awake to face her and glared at her questionably.

Ellen looked puzzled, "Where were you last night Ellisana?"

Ellisana chuckled nervously and made up something quickly on the spot, "Oh silly me! I fell asleep in the library reading a book last night!"

Virginia shook her head in disapproval, "Being Professor Grabiner's wife must be terrible. You are always in the library studying. You should take a break!"

Ellen chimed in, "He seems terrible. What a terrible fate you are faced with roomie!"

Ellisana looked down and quickly grabbed her schoolbooks for today, "Well…" She giggled feeling a bit uneasy, "I LIKE STUDYING!"

Virginia and Ellen just looked at Ellisana blankly and did not say a word. Then Ellen calmly said, "Well whatever floats your boat Ellisana. Personally I think sleeping in the dorms is way more comfortable. Bring your books back here next time."

Ellisana slipped out of her dorm room after getting odd reactions from her roommates. Of course they could not understand. She walked down the hall and walked into her Red Magic class. Something was odd about today.

Professor Grabiner was not in the classroom yet. All of the students were already in too. He was always early. This was odd to Ellisana. Maybe she was supposed to wake him up? Then suddenly she heard loud footsteps as Professor Grabiner walked in without his hat on and just his clothing on without his cape over his shoulder. For a moment the chattering and gossiping of the students stopped and they just stared. It looks like he forgot his hat and just rolled out of bed. That was embarrassing. Of course only Ellisana knew that.

Professor Grabiner picked up chalk and wrote in big letters, "STUDY SESSION TODAY for Sophomore Student Exams!" A loud groan could be heard from most of the students. Ellisana who was in the back of the room smiled a bit looking over at Professor Grabiner. His sloppy bedhead and lack of his hat and cape made him look silly and a little sloppy this morning. In a way, it was a bit cute.

Then suddenly Professor Grabiner caught Ellisana looking at him and shouted towards the back of the class, "Ellisana Grabiner, start studying and do not waste time. I will throw you out of my classroom if you are not focused. I would hate to give you…your first demerit!"

Ellisana slipped down into her chair and looked down at her book in defeat.

A student next to her who often sat in the back because he hated being picked on by Professor Grabiner chuckled, "Hahahahahaha he now even refers to you as Ellisana 'Grabiner'. That is just so funny."

Ellisana glared at the student, "Quiet. I need to focus before he throws me out."

Professor Grabiner started to drill students on questions and went down rows. He never once looked at or called on Ellisana. Ellisana secretly wished that the Hieronymous Grabiner she fell asleep with last night was here instead. He was much more cuddly and harmless in her daydreaming schoolgirl mind when he was sleeping. If only she could cast a spell on him right now that made him sleepy.

Suddenly she could hear gentle footsteps from outside the classroom. Professor Potsdam stood in the doorway and cheerfully looked at Professor Grabiner, "Good Morning starshines! Professor Grabiner, I wish to take Ellisana out of class for a moment to talk about something important!"

Professor Grabiner replied, "She may, but she must hurry back quickly. Professor Potsdam this is a very important day for our students. They need to prepare for their exams."

Ellisana rose up out of her seat and Professor Potsdam walked her down the hall into the staff room for some privacy. She smiled, "So…I just found out that Hieronymous did not divorce you! I think he is starting to open up to you. Congratulations Ellisana! Or should I say Mrs. Grabiner!"

Ellisana blinked. How did Professor Potsdam know this information? She replied in confusion, "How do you know this?"

Professor Potsdam answered bubbly, "Last night you did not return to your dorm room. You stayed in his chambers! I know about everything that goes on in this school dear. You just do not realize it!"

Ellisana lowered her head, "We did not do anything." She knew where she was going with this. She loved to give speeches every once in a while in her class about the bees and the birds. Or was it the birds and the bees? Who cares about the order!

Professor Potsdam nodded, "I know this! Please remember that I am always available if you have any questions! Enjoy your study session!" She patted her on the head, "Smile!"

Ellisana turned around and walked out of the staff room. Great, just what she needed. Or what she did not need. Professor Potsdam was prying into their business again. She probably was being bribed by Grabiner's father to get us to stay together for real.

Ellisana went back to the classroom. By the time she sat down, Grabiner asked a question quickly and his eyes shot to Ellisana's eyes and he spoke to her, "I will call on Ellisana for the answer."

Ellisana blanked out for a second. She slipped out an incorrect answer because her mind was filled with so many other things. Grabiner looked quite upset and disappointed, "Mrs. Grabiner, detention and five demerits! Leave the classroom right now. It seems you are not going to be serious about studying today!"

Ellisana's eyes widened. Her husband…gave her demerits? Ellisana never got a demerit before in school. She picked up her books and shyly slipped out of the classroom. She could hear a few people chuckle on the way out. They found it rather amusing that Professor Grabiner gave his wife five demerits and a detention. It was all that meddling Professor Potsdam's fault for distracting her and making her think about other things!

The only place that Ellisana could think of as a safe haven right now was not even the library. There were probably students there studying and they might bother her. So..she wandered off into Grabiner's private chambers. She sat on his desk and let out a sigh "Well I guess I will explain my entering without permission later. It is partially his fault I decided to hide from the world today anyways."

She began to study material from her textbooks and comparing it to the well organized notes she took on lectures. Hopefully this would help her prepare for the next dungeon. Time went on and the light from the outside of Grabiner's window was getting darker. She studied for quite a while with many books out and notes spread out. Then suddenly her head fell down on the table and the closed her eyes. She drifted off into sleep.

Moments later Grabiner walked down the hall and opened the door to his room. He saw Ellisana asleep on his desk with her notes and textbooks littered on his table. He closed his door and felt somewhat sorry for Ellisana. Was he too hard on her today? He was afraid she would distract herself from working because of the events of yesterday. He only wished for her to continue to get the high marks she has gotten in the past. He always made stupid mistakes like this he thought, but somehow the girl continued to cling to him despite the mistakes or misunderstandings they got into. It was quite hard protecting Ellisana. A Wildseed seventeen year old witch was quite hard to keep tabs on. Being married to one makes life even more complicated. So troublesome, thought Grabiner. Was he insane to decide to continue such a marriage?

He took his cape off the empty chair near Ellisana. He put his cape over the sleeping body of Ellisana. He sat in an empty chair nearby and cracked open a book. From time to time he would look over at Ellisana wondering if she would wake up soon. He groaned a bit. What would he do with this foolish girl. He did not want to take her back to the dorms because he would have to carry her and the students would start to gossip about her again. He knew how upset she would get about the rumors that went around.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ellisana's dorm room, her roommates were quite confused. It was the second night their roommate did not return to the dorms. Was she really sleeping in the library? Ellen looked over at Virginia who just returned from the library, "Did you see Ella?"

Virginia shrugged, "No sign of Ella since she was kicked out of Grabby's class."

Ellen's eyes widened, "Could she be with Grabby? Oh my…"

Virginia relaxed on her bed and started to close her eyes, "I doubt it Ellen. He seemed pretty mad at her for not being focused. At the very least, she could be locked in a dungeon subjected to studying spells. But yeah...if you want to know, just ask her when she comes back."

Ellen turned off the lights off in the dorm room and sighed, "This is the second night though, but I guess you are right. Good Night."

They both went to sleep for the night.

* * *

It was getting quite late and Ellisana showed no signs of waking up. Grabiner took his hat off and put it on his desk and shut his book. He let out a light sigh and crawled into bed, "How troublesome."


	3. The Diary

**Chapter 3: The Diary**

Ellisana woke up and it was daylight again. She saw her notes in front of her and gasped, "I fell asleep here…great now I am in-"

The shadow of a neatly dressed Grabiner with his wizard hat could be seen behind her. He approached her with his arms crossed. He cut her off with a smirk, "You are in great trouble Mrs. Grabiner." He pulled his cape off of her body which served as her blanket last night and put the robe on over his left shoulder. He picked up a few books and just glared at her with a look of disappointment on his face, "What am I going to do with you foolish girl."

Ellisana lowered her head, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to fall asleep here. I only meant to…study for a few hours then go back to the dorms."

Grabiner sighed and growled angrily at her, "You cause me so much trouble lately. Get out now! Get yourself ready for lessons with Professor Potsdam."

Ellisana nodded with sadness shown in her eyes, "Yes sir!" She gathered up her books in a rush and dashed out of his room. She could not believe she fell asleep studying in Grabiner's room last night. She felt so terrible. He was probably very upset with her right now.

Grabiner looked around on his desk and found that she left a small notebook on his desk. It seemed she was being careless and left something behind. This foolish girl who also happens to be my wife, thought Grabiner. It did not look like it was a school related book though. It was a cutely designed turquoise notebook with a rose colored bow taped on it.

Grabiner was quite curious about what the strange book was about and he opened it up. There were many entries in the book and they were all dated. It was a journal of some kind? About what he wondered? He flipped to a random page and started to read. It was a 2012 dated entry. His eyes widened. These were Ellisana's personal thoughts. He quickly shut the book. How childish, he thought. He threw it back on the table not wanting to read anymore. He grumbled, "Great, if a student were to come across this they would not only know her business, but my personal business as well. She needs to enchant it with magic so it does not fall into the wrong hands!"

Suddenly the diary glowed as Grabiner cast a spell. He sighed with relief, "Now it can only be read by two people. I find it hard to believe that a witch of her caliber would be leaving a book of her thoughts out without any magical safeguards. How foolish!"

He kept the diary on his desk and walked out to start his classes for the day. He would discuss this foolishness later with her after classes.

Ellisana walked through the hallways and slipped into her dorm room for a moment to get herself organized. Only Ellen seemed to be in the dorm room this morning. She was organizing her clothes on her bed neatly. She looked up from her cleaning and shouted, "Ella! Where were you last night! We checked the library and you were not around!"

Ellisana looked a bit uneasy. Maybe it was best to tell the truth. She painfully replied slowly, "Well….I was….in…" She gulped, "Grabiner's room. I fell asleep studying…Sorry to worry you two."

Ellen gasped, "Ah ha, so I was right. You have been spending the night over at Grabby's room." She shook her head, "I do not know what you see in him Ella. He is so mean, but whatever makes you happy I suppose."

Ellisana continued on, "Please do not spread this information to other students. I do not wish to anger Grabiner. I trust you and Virginia as my roommates." Ellisana walked off and Ellen blinked a few times and went back to cleaning. Ellisana was a strange girl. Who would want to marry Professor Grabiner? It was just weird to her.

Ellisana went to Professor Potsdam's class and worked diligently for the rest of the day.

After class, Ellisana avoided Grabiner for a while. She hid out in the school's dining quarters for a while. She sat down drawing something on a piece of paper for a while. It looked to be a card. It read, "I am sorry!" She wrote inside her thoughts and how she was sorry she was such a burden to Grabiner and that she would try her best to become a more fitting wife for him and to cause him less trouble. Then she bought a few snacks and put the card on the tray.

She walked out of the dining quarters and headed towards Grabiner's room. She stood in front of the door for a while looking quite nervous, then she finally built up the courage to knock on his door twice.

Grabiner got up from his desk and put down his book. He opened the door and much to his dismay was Ellisana again.

Ellisana walked in and put down the tray on his desk next to his book. She shyly looked at him and whispered, "This is for you Hieronymous…I am sorry." She looked down as she felt quite embarrassed, "I cause you so much trouble."

Grabiner looked at the tray and then at Ellisana. He sighed, "You wasted your time doing such childish and cheesy things one would see in a romantic movie."

Ellisana blinked, "How do you know about those?"

Grabiner groaned, "Unfortunately as a teenager, a wildseed girl who quested for my heart also watched many romantic movies which I know loathe from hearing so much about them. I visited her house over the summer once and she made me go out to a…they call it a movie. You watch people called actors pretend to be other people on a big glowing screen. What a ridiculous waste of time!"

Ellisana giggled at the thought of Grabiner going on a movie date, "You do not seem like the type of person who would even be caught dead doing that." Ellisana's eyes shot over to Grabiner's desk for a moment. She saw a notebook on the desk that seemed very familiar. She turned a bit red, "Oh…I left something here…" She reached her hand out ready to grab it off the desk and Grabiner suddenly grabbed her hand away.

He looked at her in the eyes seriously and bellowed, "A witch of your caliber should of added protection to this private book. It contains lots of personal information. Some of it seems to be about me!"

Ellisana turned scarlet and looked uncomfortable. He read her diary?! She gulped, "You are not supposed to read a girl's diary Hieronymous!"

Grabiner let go of her hand and sighed, "How was I supposed to know what that rubbish was you left behind. I did not know what the notebook contained until I examined it closer. Anyways, I put a cautionary spell on it that diary. We are the only two people who can read it. Everyone else will just open it and think it is a boring cooking manual you left behind."

Ellisana took it off the desk and clutched it close to her chest, "You can still read it? Why do you want to read some more of my inner-most thoughts Hieronymous?"

Grabiner shook his head, "No, I do wish to read your ramblings. They are quite...childish and uninteresting. For future reference, I do not like to referred to as a harmless cuddly bear when sleeping. Also can you please tell me which ungrateful student referred to me as Crabby Grabby?"

Ellisana chuckled a bit, "So you did read more than I thought you did." She shook her head, "Hieronymous is a bit curious about me just like I am curious about him!" She darted out with a gleeful look on her face. She looked filled with joy.

Grabiner sat at his desk with his head down on his desk. His hands were covering his eyes with a look of defeat on his face, "Examining that book...was a mistake." Then he looked up at what Ellisana brought up for him. He looked at the piece of parchment and how it was cutely decorated. He could tell she spent quite some time writing and drawing this card out by hand. It said that she wanted to be a good wife for him and that she would try harder to make him happy.

He pulled the card away and shook his head, "She does not seem to give up." Then his eyes became watery. There was another person who was also the same way. _Violet_.


	4. Memories

**Chapter Four: Memories**

* * *

_I will wipe away my tears and hold your hand,_

_Because to me..you are my heaven,_

_Tears fall…and why can't I sleep and why do I think of you all day?_

_But I can't approach you and just linger around in pain…_

* * *

He finally knew why he did not let go of Ellisana. She greatly reminded him of Violet who died because of his foolish actions as a teenager. Because of his foolishness and her admiration of Grabiner, Violet lost her life. She was very quick to follow him and always was at his side. Tears fell onto the card and his meal grew cold. He violently threw the tray with the card and food into the trash can and set the objects on fire. The dinner and the card were now ashes at the bottom of his trash can. He put his head down on his desk and just sat there. It was a painful memory to remember.

The reason he was like this. The reason he vowed never to love again, was because of the loss of Violet….his late girlfriend. She was the foolish and clumsy wildseed girl who had many talents. She followed him around and seeked his love endlessly. He never received the opportunity to confess that he did in fact…love her. Her death was his fault and he was haunted by it whenever he saw his students do dangerous and foolish things.

He felt rather uncomfortable at the realization that Violet was very much like Ellisana. What if he made a mistake and she perished because of a mistake he might make? What if he failed to protect Ellisana? What if she made a terrible and foolish mistake? He did not like the idea that these two individuals were very similar.

It was very late and Grabiner slipped into bed. He tossed and turned and was not able to get to sleep. Ellisana was very much on his mind now. It was an odd feeling to him. He had not felt this way about someone since Violet. He was afraid to cast such heavy feelings on Ellisana, but at the same time…he did not want Ellisana to waste so much time on him. He was a broken and miserable old man. Who could ever love such a man with such scars from his past?!

For the rest of the week, Grabiner avoided Ellisana. Even in class he would purposively not make eye contact with her and ignored her presence. Whenever she knocked on his door, he pretended he was not there and made sure the door was locked.

* * *

Ellisana felt quite confused and disappointed at the same time. At the end of the school week on Friday night, she laid down in her dorm room bed as she scribbled in her diary, "I wonder if it was something I said in my diary or something I did to anger him." She sighed, "I'm too young for this…"

Ellen looked over at the troubled Ellisana, "What is wrong?"

Ellisana sat up on her bed and sighed, "Being married at seventeen is too stressful. I feel like Grabiner is avoiding me. Maybe he hates me now…"

Ellen shrugged, "Um…last time I checked…he hates everyone Ella?"

Ellisana's eyes widened and she flapped her arms around frantically and defensively, "No, No! He does not. He says many things because he is worried about us students. He only wishes for us not to make foolish decisions. He wants us to grow up to be safe and responsible witches and wizards. Honestly, he does not hate anyone!"

Ellen raised her eyebrows in suspicion, "I guess Virginia is right. You do have the hots for Grabiner. You even know what is going on inside his head and you defend him. What an interesting observation Mrs. Grabiner."

Ellisana blushed a bit, "I do…find him very attractive and he is very intelligent. There are good qualities to him." She sighed, "At this rate though…I will see him in detention this Saturday with Donald."

Ellen nodded, "Donald the detention regular and Crabby Grabby! What an awkward combo for you tomorrow!

Ellisana fell over and dived into her pillow, "I have not talked to Grabiner all week since…he read my diary..this is going to be so awkward!" She kicked her feet.

Ellen agreed, "Good Luck Ella, You make me very thankful that I do not have to deal with such…complicated things. I am just more concerned about my performance on the next exam." She giggled a bit.

Ellisana closed her eyes, "Lucky you…turn the lights off so I can sleep please…"

Ellen turned off the lights and Ellisana fell asleep…as she hoped that tomorrow's detention was not so terribly awkward.

* * *

Meanwhile Grabiner tossed and turned again in his sleep. When he did fall asleep, he had a terrible nightmare. The manus demon made an appearance again and Ellisana disappeared in front of him. His eyes shot open when he shouted, "NOOOO Ellisana!" He felt very uneasy and let out a sigh, "Why is this happening to me?"

* * *

_Don't leave from my side.._

_I ask of you, please, from my side.._

_I don't think I can forget you even if I die.._


End file.
